


Heaven's Gate

by Khylara



Series: Mania [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick finally tell Andy and Joe. Not that it's any surprise to them. At all.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Mania [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585624
Kudos: 9





	Heaven's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics to "Heaven's Gate" are woven in throughout.

"What are we going to tell them?" Patrick asked, the nervousness obvious in his voice.

"The truth," Pete said simply. "That we love each other, can't get enough of one another and that we're married." He gave Patrick a tongue-tangling kiss. "Mmm...love you, baby."

"Love you," Patrick said, putting his head on Pete's shoulder. "I just...I can't help but be afraid."

"Of what they might say?" Patrick nodded. "You don't think they'd be happy for us?"

"I hope so. It matters to me, what they think." Drawing away, he met Pete's dark eyes with his own hazel ones. "I don't want them thinking this isn't real...that it's just a substitute for what I had with Elisa."

"Nothing can be a substitute for your love, Pattycakes," Pete said, his voice sure. "You're the one for me and I'm the one for you and and they're just gonna have to deal with it." He gave Patrick another kiss. "It'll work out, honey. You'll see."

Patrick couldn't help but hope so.

*****

"So what did the two of you want to talk to us about?" Andy asked as they all sat down on the couch at Pete's house.

"Yeah. You sounded serious," Joe said, frowning a little. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Pete said, smiling brightly. "We've just got some news for you, that's all. Wanted you to hear it from us first." Pete glanced over at Patrick, waiting for him to nod before taking his hand. "We're together."

"You called us over here to tell us that you two are sleeping together?" Joe asked. Without waiting for an answer he snorted in disbelief. "We've known that for months."

"Yeah. That's not exactly a surprise, guys," Andy said as well.

"You got it wrong. It's more than that," Pete said as he gazed at Patrick again, looking for a boost.

Patrick gave it to him. "We're married," he said, holding out his hand. On it was a simple gold band. 

Both Joe and Andy stared, "Seriously?" Joe asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Seriously." Pete squeezed the hand he was holding and went on. "This is the real thing."

"Is it?" Andy asked softly. "I remember you saying that about Ashlee and Jeanae. And Mikey."

"That love faded a long time ago," Pete informed his testily. "When all I had was dreams of my own. Now I've got Patrick's and Im going to do everything I can to make his come true," At Andy's skeptical look, he continued. "Andy...with all my heart...I love him." He turned to Patrick. "I love you."

"I know you do," Patrick said softly. "I can tell just by one look from you. I always could.:

"You sound like you're addicted." Joe accused.

"If I am, Pete is the one habit I just can't break for anything," Patrick said. "He's the one, Joe. He always has been."

Both Joe and Andy looked at each other for a long moment, then Joe turned his attention back to the pair and grinned. "Well, it's about damn time."

"Yeah," Andy said, the relief obvious in his voice. "We were both wondering when you would finally wake up and buy a clue."

"We haven't been that bad," Pete objected.

Joe lifted an eyebrow. "Haven't you? I beg to differ." He waved a hand at the two of them. "You two have been dancing around each other for years."

Pete and Patrick looked at each other. "Years?" Patrick echoed.

Pete sighed. "He's got it right there, Pattycakes. You had my heart since day one. And if I had anything else left of me, I gave it to you long ago."

"And you've always had mine," patrick said quietly. squeezing his fingers. He looked at Joe and Andy. "You're both okay with this? Really?"

"More than okay," Andy reassurred them both with a smile. "We couldn't be happier."

"Yeah," Joe agreed. "It's been a long time coming."

Both Pete and Patrick sagged against the sofa cushions in obvious relief. "Thank God," Pete said, running a hand through his hair. "You don't know how afraid we both were." He tilted his head at Patrick. "His mom...she's not exactly happy with us. Especially since we basically eloped."

"She'll come around," Joe pronounced, his voice firm. "She's just worried about you after everything, Trick."

"That's what I keep telling him," Pete said, trying to make his voice as soothing as he could. "I told you, it's all gonna be okay."

"And if it's not, you've still got us," Joe said, reaching out to clasp Patrick's hand with his own. "And we're not going anywhere."

Patrick looked relieved. "I know. I love you guys." Turnign to Pete, he leaned over and gave the bassist a lingering kiss. "And I love you most of all. You always come through."

"I don't know how to do anything else," Pete prronounced, kissing him yet again. "And I love you, too."


End file.
